User blog:TheHatter/MySims PC Mods - Meet Brett!
Okay, earlier today I uploaded a modded Rhonda, named Kamico. Well, heres my second one for today! One more and I've reached today's goal! Meet Brett, the chilled out athletic guy! He's the kind of guy that'll just introduce you on the first day of school, show you around, and stuff like that. His interests are fun and tasty, (Hey, if you're gonna be active you have to have the right food!) but he isn't really into that geeky kind of stuff. All in all, he's basically the nice guy of the town. Putting Him in Your Game To put Brett in your game, copy the following file to Roger's Character Def. Character Def's can be be found and got into in 13 easy steps: 1. Go to My Computer. 2. Open Local Disk (C:) 3. Open Program Files 4. Go to Electronic Arts 5. Open MySims 6. Open SimsRevData 7. Open GameData 8. Open CharacterDefs 9. Right-click 'Townie_Fun_Roger_Def.xml' 10. Click properties. 11. Uncheck 'Read Only' from the checklist. 12. Right click 'Townie_Fun_Roger_Def.xml' again. 13: Click scroll over Open With and choose Notepad or a similar program. File First of all, you must delete all of his current CharacterDef . Then copy and paste this file: auBodyShortJacketHood _guitar auHeadHairSuperShortLayered 1 0 amEyesTim amMouthTim 1 0 0 D 0.78 skeleton-rig 0 1 0 0.5 2 0.5 a-idle-neutral a-idle-blink a-idle-lookAround a-idle-bop a-idle-bop a-idle-sway a-idle-sway 5 -1 2 Play 6:07 12:07 LocationInteriorDefs/KickboxingMasterInterior.world.xml Play 12:07 15:07 desert.world Play 15:07 18:07 forest.world Play 18:07 21:07 townSquare.world Play 21:07 22:07 Play 22:07 23:07 Play 23:07 0:07 Play 0:07 1:07 Sleep 1:07 6:07 100 30 STRING_MOVEIN_TASK_TITLE1 STRING_RELOCATE_TASK_TITLE1 Yeah, sure, I'll move in. It's gonna be great in $TOWNNAME$! Thanks $PLAYERNAME$! Huh? Oh, sorry, but I can't live in a town full of not-so-great people in it. Again, sorry. Hey! I'm Brett. Got any great people here in $TOWNNAME$? I can definitely live with great people! Yeah, sure, I'll move in. It's gonna be great in $TOWNNAME$! Thanks $PLAYERNAME$! Cool, this house'll give me room to have fun and work out, right? I need more workout equipment man, and fun stuff! $PLAYERNAME$, can I say, you're the best friend I've ever had. Whoop! Also, have this. Cool, this house'll give me room to have fun and work out, right? STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ROGER_TALK_ALL_TASKS_COMPLETE_FORNOW STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ROGER_TALK_SPECIFIC_SL0_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ROGER_TALK_SPECIFIC_SL1_1 When are you gonna realize how awesome this town is $PLAYERNAME$? Oh, you already have! Haha! Dancing counts as working out, right? 'Cause I used to co-host the hit show show 'So You Think Sims Can Dance'! Man, have you seen the beach in the desert? It's SICK! Whoo! Five Stars! You just put $TOWNNAME$ on the map, $PLAYERNAME$! STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ROGER_TASK_COMPLETE_GENERIC STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ROGER_TALK_TASK_HINT_GENERIC_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ROGER_TALK_GENERIC_SL0_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ROGER_TALK_GENERIC_SL1_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ROGER_TALK_GENERIC_SL2_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ROGER_TALK_GENERIC_SL3_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ROGER_TALK_GENERIC_SL4_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ROGER_TALK_GENERIC_SL5_1 25 -900 Brett just gave you this awesome chair blueprint. Just 'cause it's a chair doesn't mean it has to look boring. ConstructedObjectDefs/Advanced_Chair_RogerDef.xml Hi Hi After pasting, save the file, (This is why we unchecked Read Only.) and awesomely, you have Brett in your game! P.S. If you have a request for a mod I could do, please post it here along with there outfit, face, hair, interests, which sim they should be a modded version of, and your username. (So I can give you credit!) 'Important!' Brett is a modded version of Roger. If you want imr to be a modded version of any other Sim, just change the part in his Character Def that says ' ' to ' '. eg. '